Wonder Isle: Nora's adventure
by AlayaTheFennecFox
Summary: Welcome humans! Dive right into this amazing story about a super talented, shy, cool Eevee named Nora. Nora decides ro stay at an island called Wonder Isle for a while and boy things get weird. Join Nora as she meets new friends, battles powerful foes in tournaments, and uncovers the secrets of Wonder Isle.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Goodbye my sibleons

Nora awoke and yawned stretching her body. Today was the day were she had to leave for Wonder Island. Why was it called that? She had no idea why such a name was chosen for it. Nora got up out of her bed and wandered outside. " Nora-bun, Were are you? It's almost time for you to go!" A cheerful voice rang. Nora turned around to face her cheerful sister, Sylvia the Sylveon. "Um...hi Sylvia, I-I know..." Nora murmured. Sylvia laughed and her ribbons swayed in the wind. Nora pondered to herself and sighed. She was finally leaving home and there was nothing to change her sibling's minds. "Hey, don't look so down, cheer up! It won't be so bad" Sylvia said looking at Nora with a smile "You'll love it there." Nora sighed once more and looked up, "I suppose...I just hope I don't get trampled spite my size." Sylvia smiled and shook her head, "Nah, you'll be okay, I'm sure of it; go make sure you say bye-bye to everyone else, kay?" Nora nodded and went to find the rest of her siblings.

She stopped by Glace, Leaf, and Jolten's place first. Nora peeked her head into the door, "H-hello? Is anyone there?" She shouted. She looked up and saw her brother, Jolten, run towards her. "Hey sis!" He joyfully said "You leavin soon?" He asked. Nora nodded and caught a glance of Glace and Leaf coming. "N-n-n-n-n-no! You can't leave now!" Leaf wined. "She'll be okay" Glace assured her sister. Jolten snickered and dragged his paw on the ground and lifted it up like a horse. "Gee, I didn't know Leafeons could be such a drag." Leaf huffed and turned her head, "So rude, says the only eeveelution without a tail!" Jolten's eyes widened and he growled. "He has a tail, it's just not long like ours" Glace replied.

Nora shook her head and quietly left to see the others. Her siblings could be so crazy sometimes. She made her way towards Vapor, Flare, Night, and Ruby's house. She stepped in and looked around. Night was usually the first one to say goodbyes, but he was probably in his room reading. Flare stepped out of the kitchen and sniffed. "Nor's going to leave soon" he whispered to himself. Nora turned in his direction and gave him a small smile. Flare walked towards her and nuzzled her. "Gosh, why d'you have to go so soon?" He asked. Nora shrugged. She knew that they would miss her especially, Flare. Suddenly Vapor and Ruby came around the corner. "Hey little sis, leaving soon, huh?" Vapor asked with her finned tail flopping up and down. Ruby nodded in agreement, "It stinks, but we hope you have fun there" she said in comfort. "Yeah, I'll miss you guys too" Nora said with a cute grin. "GROUP HUG!" Jolten yelled as he ran in with Sylvia, Glace, and Leaf following behind him.

An irritated Night comes out of his bedroom and stomps towards the living room. "What are you guys doing?!" Night asked with an annoyed look on his face. Nora looked up at Night and saw a hint of sadness in his red eyes. The black furred yellow glowing ringed Pokemon sat down and sighed, "Oh your leaving today...I'm disgusted with myself for forgetting" he said with his ears drooping down. Sylvia stepped forward and sang:

ThrNora awoke and yawned stretching her body. Today was the day were she had to leave for Wonder Island. Why was it called that? She had no idea why such a name was chosen for it. Nora got up out of her bed and wandered outside. " Nora-bun, Were are you? It's almost time for you to go!" A cheerful voice rang. Nora turned around to face her cheerful sister, Sylvia the Sylveon. "Um...hi Sylvia, I-I know..." Nora murmured. Sylvia laughed and her ribbons swayed in the wind. Nora pondered to herself and sighed. She was finally leaving home and there was nothing to change her sibling's minds. "Hey, don't look so down, cheer up! It won't be so bad" Sylvia said looking at Nora with a smile "You'll love it there." Nora sighed once more and looked up, "I suppose...I just hope I don't get trampled spite my size." Sylvia smiled and shook her head, "Nah, you'll be okay, I'm sure of it; go make sure you say bye-bye to everyone else, kay?" Nora nodded and went to find the rest of her siblings.

She stopped by Glace, Leaf, and Jolten's place first. Nora peeked her head into the door, "H-hello? Is anyone there?" She shouted. She looked up and saw her brother, Jolten, run towards her. "Hey sis!" He joyfully said "You leavin soon?" He asked. Nora nodded and caught a glance of Glace and Leaf coming. "N-n-n-n-n-no! You can't leave now!" Leaf wined. "She'll be okay" Glace assured her sister. Jolten snickered and dragged his paw on the ground and lifted it up like a horse. "Gee, I didn't know Leafeons could be such a drag." Leaf huffed and turned her head, "So rude, says the only eeveelution without a tail!" Jolten's eyes widened and he growled. "He has a tail, it's just not long like ours" Glace replied.

Nora shook her head and quietly left to see the others. Her siblings could be so crazy sometimes. She made her way towards Vapor, Flare, Night, and Ruby's house. She stepped in and looked around. Night was usually the first one to say goodbyes, but he was probably in his room reading. Flare stepped out of the kitchen and sniffed. "Nor's going to leave soon" he whispered to himself. Nora turned in his direction and gave him a small smile. Flare walked towards her and nuzzled her. "Gosh, why d'you have to go so soon?" He asked. Nora shrugged. She knew that they would miss her especially, Flare. Suddenly Vapor and Ruby came around the corner. "Hey little sis, leaving soon, huh?" Vapor asked with her finned tail flopping up and down. Ruby nodded in agreement, "It stinks, but we hope you have fun there" she said in comfort. "Yeah, I'll miss you guys too" Nora said with a cute grin. "GROUP HUG!" Jolten yelled as he ran in with Sylvia, Glace, and Leaf following behind him.

An irritated Night comes out of his bedroom and stomps towards the living room. "What are you guys doing?!" Night asked with an annoyed look on his face. Nora looked up at Night and saw a hint of sadness in his red eyes. The black furred yellow glowing ringed Pokemon sat down and sighed, "Oh your leaving today...I'm disgusted with myself for forgetting" he said with his ears drooping down. Sylvia stepped forward and sang:

 _Through the midnight, past the stars_

 _here ye comes, the knight by dark_

 _by his side there is a lass_

 _he calls her by the name, Noras_

 _through the midnight, past the stars_

 _here ye comes, the knight by dark_

Night and the others stared at Sylvia in amazement. "What in the world was that?" Leaf asked in shock. Sylvia smiled and twirled around, "Just a little something I came up with for Night and Nora, that's all" she replied happily. Ruby looked at the clock and gasped "We don't have much time! Hurry to the train station!" Nora ran back to her small house and packed up quickly. She rushed out the door to the train station with her siblings following behind. They got to the station and the train was said to come in two minutes. They all did a group hug and the train finally came. Nora stepped into the train and looked back. Her family. They were going to be missed.


	2. Chapter 2: My roommate is a Charizard!

Chapter 2: My roommate is a Charizard?!

Nora hopped off the train and headed towards the hotel. She paused for a moment and looked up to see the large sign. She slowly walked towards the entrance and took a breathe. Suddenly a loud angry yell was heard from the distance. Nora turned her head around in panic and saw two...no, three pokemon coming her way. She yelped and ran under a near by bench. She peeked up to see the large pokemon. One was a Toxicroak, the second on was a Flygon, and the last one was a Beartic.

The Beartic shifted his feet and glared at the Toxicroak. "You lame excuse of a poisonous frog! Where is that hot headed, battle winning, lazy tail Charizard?!" He asked angrily. The Toxicroak winked and gave off a sly smile. "Boss...I think you should turn around" the Toxicroak said as the image of a large winged figure approached. The Beartic looked over the Toxicroak's shoulder and smirked. "Ah, there he is!" He said crossing his arms and making a face of approval.

Nora gulped at the now four remaining figures near the entrance. She needed to get through that door, get her room number, and relax! The Eevee sighed and decided to sneak past them...or at least try to. She slowly crawled from beneath the bench wiggling her body out. She then hid behind a green bodied blue lid trash can. She then glanced at the larger pokemon and slipped through the door as soon as a Roselia opened the door.

She was finally in! The door closed and she slumped behind it heavily breathing. She knew she was victorious in her escape and would now proceed in getting her key to her room. Nora walked to the counter and jumped to reach the bell. She successfully pressed her paw on it and it dinged. A Clefairy ran out the door and peeked behind the counter to see Nora. "Oh hello there! You must be the new one?" It asked. Nora frowned at first then nodded. The Clefairy smiled and dropped Nora's card, "There you go, Pecha Berry!" Nora blushed at the pokemon's words and thanked them slipping the key around her neck.

As she walked away she looked around at her surroundings. There was a vending machine of Soda Pop, lemonade, Moo-Moo Milk, and Fresh water. Then there was another one. It seemed to be a snack machine and it had Poke Puffs, Poke blocks, Poffins, Rare candies, Lava cookies, and small lean bottles of honey. Nora felt overwhelmed, but was glad she saved up her money. She went up to the snack machine and pressed the number 2 button to get a Lava cookie pack. It dropped out out from its spot and landed in the deposit window. Nora picked it up with her mouth then dropped it to examine it. There seemed to be two cookies in it. She decided she would save one for later.

The familer winged figure from earlier passed her and she tensed. Oh boy he's pretty scary! The Eevee thought in alarm. Nora then suddenly remembered the card around her neck. The room number was 518 on the card. She picked the cookie pack up in her mouth and headed towards her room. She finally found the number and placed the card on the scanner. The door unlocked and she slowly pushed it open. She slowly took a step in. Nora was finally ready to settle in until she looked up to meet a pair of green eyes gazing at her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Well hello there

He…was looking at her! Right directly in the face! This had to be the most bizarre yet…weirdest thing that has happened to Nora. Just when she thought he had a different room.

The Charizard slowly lifted his gaze on the Eevee and snorted with laughter. "Bwahahaha! This lil' old munchkin is my roommate?" Nora's body froze in place and she stared. Did this big orange winged fire-breathing lizard just call her a…munchkin?!" Was he NUTS?! That was the biggest insult up to date for an Eevee!

Nora stared and stared but she couldn't bring herself to do anything nor say a single word. She was just there frozen in front of a Pokemon twice her size. He towered over her like a hungry mutated beast. Ready to strike and kill their spotted prey. Then she finally said something, "I-I am n-not a munchkin, sir, for I am an Eevee…" Wait did she seriously just say that? Man, did she sound stupid and what was going on in her little mind?

The Charizard looked at her again and laughed. He clearly had no idea that Nora's intentions of saying that were out of fear but he could sense it. He yawned stretching his wings out and scratching his chest with his claw. "Well, well, well, I would have never guessed you were an Eevee in the first place" he replied sarcastically. This caused Nora to laugh nervously.

"Uh…well…yeah" the Eevee said with uncertainty and embarrassment. Then it hit her. She could try to be naturally funny with him not awkward.

Nora puffed her chest and stood up straight. She then looked him straight in the eyes and said "No, I'm actually a baked potato puff nugget." Yeah she said it. That had to be the weirdest thing to say to someone, but she did it.

The winged salamander stared for a second and busted out laughing. "Kid, I like you and ya know what? You're not that half bad" he said giving a toothy grin. Nora smiled back. She felt confident that she could make a new friend.

The Charizard cleared his throat, "I'm Crash, like Crash n' Burn…so, yeah" he introduced himself to her. Nora walked over to him and held out a paw. "I'm Nora, Nora the Eevee, nice ta metcha!" She said giving off an aura of kindness. Crash smiled and took her paw in his claw. They shook once and took a step back to bow. This kindness was a little overwhelming to Nora, but it was overwhelming in a good way.

"So, I kind of have to go and hurry up…" Crash said somewhat impatiently. Luckily, Nora knew that que because of some family members so she nodded and went to her bed. She then remembered the pack of Lava cookies she dropped. Nora quickly ran back to the door and grabbed the pack with her mouth. She ran back to her bed and placed them there. She looked up at the busy Charizard, "Hey, Crash, do you want the other Lava cookie in this pack?" She asked. Crash looked up and nodded, "Sure, kid, wait a second."

When Crash was done he walked over to Nora and lifted the now single Lava cookie pack. He plopped the cookie in his hand and tossed it in his mouth like it was nothing. Nora stared at him wide eyed and amazed. _That cookie was like nothing to him_! She thought in shock. He then hurried towards the door. "Hey, where are you going?" Nora asked. Crash turned around "To the _tournament_ , come on!" He said.

 **I have played the new Pokken Tournament and loved it! With that being said...this story will have some of that game in it well, only the battle parts in it not the whole story, synergy stones, and Mewtwo madness in it. Stay tuned!**


End file.
